


Normal

by dreyars



Category: ALL OUT!! - Amase Shiori (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M, sex and angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 15:36:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8672893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreyars/pseuds/dreyars
Summary: Hana swears these feelings are normal, even if it was just supposed to be about the sex.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Org. posted as an ask on my tumblr. Edited and reworked for AO3
> 
> I'm only up-to-date on translated chs (current ch is 18), so any mention of future events or games is simply my own wishes and hopes for the future -w-
> 
> Please enjoy!

Handate didn’t even know how he ended up in this situation. 

On his hands and knees, dressed in a girl’s uniform from Jinko, with his underwear pulled down to his knees. That eyelash bastard thrusting into him from behind as if he was nothing more than a toy to be used up and tossed away.

Well, this was actually pretty normal for him now.  At least, the Ebumi fucking him into the bed while his arms gave out from under him part was normal.  Biting into his pillow so hard that he was sure he was going to tear it was normal. The idiot slapping the bruise on his ass so hard that his eyes teared up was not appreciated, but oh so normal for him now that he didn’t even blink when Ebumi showed up at his front door barely an hour after Hana sent him a message saying that his parents had left for the weekend, and that he was quite alone.

“I’m here to collect my winnings now.” 

Those were the first words out of that bastard’s mouth when Hana opened the door.  He was still in his pajamas, having chosen to not even bother getting dressed after his parents woke him up just to say they were leaving.

Hana hadn’t even seen Ebumi in person after Sagami lost to the asshole’s team a few weeks ago, thereby losing their spot in the prefectural finals and their chance to make it to the national tournament. 

Hana also lost the bet that he and Ebumi had placed on that game.

They had agreed that whoever’s team won would get one free pass to ask for and receive whatever they wanted.

No holds barred in the request, and the loser couldn’t say no. No matter how degrading the request was.

Hana regretted ever making that bet as he watched Ebumi pull the school girl’s uniform out of his backpack.  He relived every lost ball and botched play that led to this very moment as he held the uniform up in front of his body, trying to convince himself that it was really something else in his hands.

Hana swore Ebumi was only doing this to humiliate him. To put him into a uniform that barely covered his stomach and immediately flipped up and exposed his ass when Ebumi pushed him down onto the bed was just cruel, but Hana expected nothing less of the older boy.

He was always rough, manhandling him and throwing him around like they were still on the rugby field.  Hana doubted Ebumi even knew how to be gentle, and he wouldn’t have wanted it any other way.  The too-tight uniform that pulled taught across his shoulders and threatened to choke him if he moved the wrong way only added to the experience, giving Ebumi just one more thing to yank him around with.

They didn’t meet like this because they had feelings for each other.  Hell, they didn’t even _like_ each other. It was still a hard fact that they hated each other’s guts and wouldn’t mind seeing each other bruised and bloody after a particularly fierce game.  

They didn’t like each other, but they both got something out of this. 

Ebumi got to lose himself for a few minutes to a few hours, depending on how much time he had to kill and how much patience he had for Hana that day.  He could leave with no worries and no strings, and Hana could clean up any mess he left behind.

Hana got to be used, just like he liked. Marked, bruised, fucked until he couldn’t walk straight, and Ebumi never hesitated to give him exactly what he wanted because there were no fluffy, sweet feelings to get in the way.

So Ebumi fucked him, his face buried into his pillows so that his neighbors couldn’t hear him moan, even if the sound of his bed slamming against the wall was a dead giveaway as to what they were doing. Ebumi touched him, sliding his hands underneath his skirt, pushing it up until the waistband was resting in the middle of his stomach, the annoying fabric even a nuisance to the one who requested it be worn. Ebumi hardly made a sound, biting down on his lip to hold back his own groans in a very out-of-character act of silence. 

Hana didn’t care. He doesn’t _care_ if Ebumi is quiet during these encounters.

He swears, he doesn’t care that Ebumi tries to hide how good he feels when he’s with Hana. Doesn’t care that he tries to hide their arrangement completely from his friends and acts like he’s never seen Hana before in his life when they happen to run into each other in public.

Hana doesn’t care that Ebumi doesn’t look him in the eye after he pulls out, or that Ebumi never bothered to wear a condom because Hana never asked.  He doesn’t care that he’s left feeling sticky and gross, while Ebumi can feel clean again after wiping himself off.

Hana definitely doesn’t care that Ebumi never asks if he’s okay, even if he’s uncharacteristically quiet himself, staring at the wall, waiting for Ebumi to leave without a word, just like he always does.

Hana wanted to be used.

He asked for this. 

He didn’t care, and that he swears, but it hurts a little more when Ebumi doesn’t even give him a little extra affection when he did exactly what he asked, humiliating skirt and all.

This was normal. The feelings turning over in his stomach were…normal.

And the terrible, choking lump in his throat that he could never quite swallow down was normal too.

It was just the stained uniform that quickly got balled up and tossed in the outside garbage that wasn’t normal.

Everything else? He was used to.

Everything else was perfectly fine.

**Author's Note:**

> When you haven't written anything in months and you write this trash at 1am, thats how you know your life is going ok. 
> 
> Also, All Out!! is my new favorite thing, so I hope to get around to writing more for my various ships in the future since the AO tag is so so dead.


End file.
